HEAT & Shousei vs Aria vsHydria
by DtheDeity
Summary: HEAT & Shousei vs Aria vsHydrianowy Himalayas,that seemed to melt in one day. H.E.A.T gaining reports of dead Mutants and Kaiju alike apearing to have been mutilated without a Fight. And the soul of Hyllios reawakeing a lost god...The battle for the Earth Begins! Picture of Hydria in Cover image. Sequal to Godzilla vs Hyllios. R&R Plz vote poll for my next story:)
1. Chapter 1

Hyllios. Such a monster that had lost the battle against Godzilla in an imbarrassingly short time;however, did manage to kill Rodan i the proccess. The creature itself was abliterated by Godzilla's Atomic Breath not evan being able to defend from the imence power of the king of the monsters. Being blasted to near oblivion;Sending the rest of it into the sea. One piece now resting above a deep chasm. The hatred it felt for Godzilla, the irony of being so powerful, yet to have been beaten so easily. Its soul was now pure rage and hate wanting nothing more then cause choas. The creature knew that was never going to happen. No matter what happens to its body parts it will forever be in , the darkness of its soul would help give rise to a new terror.  
All the evil in Hyllios started to congrigate above the deep trench before plungeing deep into the depths. The Chasm was barran of all life not evan bactiria resided there. The dark cloud made its way to the bottom. When it made it deep enough, it started to glow. Glow black that is. It stopped a few dozen meters away from the bottom. The sea started to ripple. Some landmasses started to quake. The shaking stopped. The ground below the darkness started to lift. Slowly at first and then ruptured upward like a volcano erupting but without its lava. A large appendage came after;the sickle like arm connecting with the darkness. The arm started to absorb the darkness. Soon after a high pitched wail was decended apon the world from the darkness of the sea.

Eira is Born...To Be Continued... 


	2. Apocalalypse Light Show

Everest _  
Water. Water was everywhere. The entire Himalaya area was flooded over. All the snow had melted in one day without any warning. Causeing Damage across most of Asia and the United Kingdom, createing a large waterway between the Atlanic and the yellow sea. The sky started to pulsate white. The light flashed in diffrent colors. - and - .The lights flashing abouve the huge formation kept repeating themselves in the same order each the attention of a certain group of researchers...To Be Continued... _ Sorry for the short chapter just needed to get tha little tidbit out of the wy and P.S anyone who can crack the code I put in the middle of the chapter will get a fanfic wrote about them from anysow,Movie,ect. Hint Crayola fans may get this done in ten seconds flat. R&R 


	3. Case of the Monster Island Killer

A group of researchers were heading to a mutant research facility dubbed, Monster Island. Leading the group was Dr. Nick Tatoupilas, who was informed that all communication with the island was non-exsistinent. This made Nick worry that another event like the S.C.A.L.E attack. "So Doc," stated a hacker named randy," how easy would it be for a loco terrorist group to destroy an entire millitary base along with an island with it?"  
A man named Mendal Craven sneezed then answered the hakers question,"It depends on how prepared and financially stocked they are? Why do you ask?" Randy just pointed out off the boat to an island in the distance. Off in the distance were the remains of Monster Island;Smoldering in flames and smoke.  
"This is impossable..."said a red headed woman named Elsie.  
"How did this happen?"stated a french secret service opprittive called Moneque, gazing over the destruction of the island.  
"I'll send in NIGEL to scout ahead and see if there are any dangers ahead." Stated Craven,"Whoever or what ever destroyed this place may still be around."  
"That will be my pleasure, Master Craven." Said nigel sounding like a sterotypical butler. The robot started to make its way into the island;looking for any danger or survivers. Makeing it's way around singed buildings and trees. "WARNING HIGH POWER SURGE IN AREA POWE*zzzzzzzzzzz*"  
"NIGEL NOOOO!"The scientist yelled out "What was going on with the whole power surge alarm Mendal?" Asked Nick not knowing what to expect.  
"It's like a power levle moniter system that rates somethings energy field." The group looked at him confused."*deep sigh* image the scalvail chart but with humans, animals, and monsters." Phraises of ooos and awwws were heard on the deck.  
"So if this power surge thing is out there then what's its level?" Asked Elsie.  
"I don't...beleave this." Stated a very awe struck Mendel.  
"What is it?"Moneque said wanting to kow what was going on.  
"Thi-thi-this energy is At 13...and counting!"  
Randy confused by such a small number would scare Craven so much decided to ask."Hey Doc is that such a worry really?"Mendal looked at Randy angery.  
"You don't understand! The chart only goes up to 10 and to make it clear to you why I'm so worried Godzilla is at level 8!"Menal looked like he was on the verge of fainting. His face was pale and his breathing was becoming eratic.  
"Mendel let's take you inside." Said Nick. The group sat Craven down in the lower was looking at ground more interested at his shoes then his collegues. He heard laughing.  
"Dont laugh at me!Im scared alright!"the group looked at Craven.  
"uhh,Medal that wasn't us."said Elsie.  
Nick shouted,"Topside now!" Everyone rushed up o the deck. They were greeted by a sound that sounded like a Hyena, slowed down baby anteater call, Gan-Q (ultraman gaia), and Ebriah.  
"What is that thing!" Shouted Elsie, staring at the K-9 like creature with short spikes on its back.  
Randy answered back," It looks kind'ove like a hyena!" The creature looked at the group, raiseing its head and then bringing its head to level with the ship, smileing in the process." I don't like that smile on its face! Let's move!"Te creature opend its maw sending out a noise at the right pitch enough to make the teams ears bleed. The sound was like megaguirias' but more high pitched.  
The creature started to wal torwards the ship,still keeping on that smile. It lifted its tail shaping it into a blunt weopon. It was about to attack until the more americanized road came into the picture.

To Be CONTINUED...

Thanks for reading R&R 


	4. The Laughing Pack

A wail was heard as the Hyena-like moster was blasted by green flames. As the team looked at the creature they noticed that it was smaller then they had imagined. About the size and shape of a car. Dwarfed by the Lizard King. The monster looked at Godzilla with intrest;however, Godzilla wasn't as interested. He went to go bite down on the creature, but it managed to side-step the attack. The hyena started to shift its tail into something with more spikes on it and swung at Godzilla's head nearly hitting his neck. Zilla was staggerd by this attack. The new monster started to laugh again causeing uneasyness on the ship. "How is that thing so powerfull!" Shouted a very distrost Randy, who had just seen his hero nearly toppled dowm by a tail sweep fro something 1/5 its size. Mendal Craven was the first to respond,"Full Molecular control of its body or at least its tail." Nick was not likeing the news,"So what your saying is that the creature out there has the ability to re-arrange the cells in its body." Elsie was confused by all this. Craven and nick were going through the "Imagine the Possibilitys" sceanario until Moneque spoke up."If that thing has full control of how its tail looks, wouldn't that make Godzillas win abit more difficult if a pack of these creatures are to come running out of what's left of these forest." Nick and Craven stopped their conversation to see what the french agent meant." What do-" *Rawwr* Their question was interupted by multiple wails. There were now five of those creatures surronding godzilla. Two of them grabed his arms while rwo more grabbed his legs. The final one raised its head up and leveled it with the restrained lizard's head. Opening its maw it released a orange and black beam. The H.E.A.T team had to cover their ears at how painful the noise prodused by the beam spliceing through the air. Zilla wasn't doing any better then his collegues. The noise was causing his ears to bleed and the beam was causeing his skin to bubble and burn. "G-mans in trouble!" Randy shouted to his teammates. "you guys I have an idea!" Elsie yelled. She jumped of fhe boat and ran down the beach torwards some of the burning buildings. Ruminging through some of the crates. After a while of searching she found what she was looking for. Godzilla was getting weaker the more of the blast he takes. The Hyenas' tails were starting constrict his arms and legs more fiercely. The four creatures holding Zilla in place turned their heads at him ready to finish him off. Inhaleng a little bit of air...ready to open their maw the leveled their heads. A short painfilled screech eminated from the monster holding Zilla's left arm. When the giant inguana looked where the creature who was holding him was. The beast's tail was cut off from it's connection to the body! Takeing his chance he swung his massive tail into the injured Hyena's head crushing it killing the monster instantly. Proceding to do the same with the other, the count was now three. Seeing they were out matched the two holding Zilla's legs tried two run away;only to have their tails grabed by Zilla, who then broke both of their necks by sticking their protesting heads in his mouth and then twisting his head. The team all looked on at what just happend. "What j-j-just happend!" Stutterd Craven. "Hey you guys!" Shouted a voice from their right. Standing near the tree line was Elsie who was holding a very big gun. She started to make her way to the ship trying to avoid setting off a battle between Godzilla and the last Monster. The last Moster stood their staring at Zilla no longer laughing, let alone smileing. It turned tail and ran, mabey a little to late. Zilla's spines and eyes started to glow green, it opened its mouth and breathed a very powerfull breath on the fleeing Hyena monster, gaining a very loud wail in the process. "So let me get this strait." Said a very unconvinced Nico Tatoupilas," you not only found a gun with armor piercing rounds and also managed to fire said gun at the monster's tail saving godzilla in the progress. Did I get that right?" "ohh yeah! Did you see how great that shot was!" Elsie stated very enthusiasticly. Monque was getting irritated by her cohorts actions "Should we not go and report our find to hicks. No?" The group looked at the agitated frenchwoman and decided to head back and to report their find to . getting on the heatseeker and starting to leave Monster Island. Zilla noticeing their leave started to follow wanting to head home. BACK AT MONSTER ISLAND SHORE: The atomic energy was changing it. It did not know what was going on but it was makeing it more powerfull. Its hair molted off and replaced by black hair. The spines on its body started to converge over its spine changing from bone white to the darkest black. Next was its head. Its jaw started to be reptilic in nature and its teath had gotten sharper. Its body started to grow dwarfing the remains of its commrades. This will be the new king. This...is Hydria! 


	5. Giant Monsters Pepare for Battle!

"So any ideas where Godzilla is heading?" Randy asked while munching on a candy bar. After reporting to Major Hicks about the mutant hyeana pack that was the cause of the Monster Island incedent. When he told them of a string of dead mutants to even some kaiju wich could eat up a mutant no problem.  
"Well if he's following the trail of dead monsters and keeps going the course he's keeping, it should lead him to..."Nick stood up and looked around franticly.  
"Uhh...Nick what are you doing" asked Elsie.  
"It's our location! We shouldn't Be here!"Nick shouted! The crew looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Where should we be then ?"Moneque questioned.  
"Were somewhere in the Himalayas."he said shocking the rest of the team.  
Meanwhile, Zilla froze in its tracks, sniffing the air smelling the presence of something. It dove under the water looking for the sceant. Searching throgh the mountains that used to be high above the water.  
The H.E.A.T team was trying to figure out how the entire Himalayas could be flooded over when,out of nowhere,Godzilla's body flew out of the water. It did not take long forGodzilla's attacker to show itself. Out of the water came a large creature appeared out of the water. It was shark-like in appearence but had a body that looked like a plesiasaur. It shrieked at the giant lizard (Imagine Gigan mixed with Mothra) dareing it to fight back. Zilla who was not going to stand down to this new foe. The creature bite down on the lizards arm. Injureing it. Godzilla charged up an atomic breath hopeing to hit the creature only for it to miss.  
It knew this creature. It had gotten smaller and more frail,but he had seen this thing before. It was the creature that ended it's Reighn before it even began. With this new form...it could easily defeat it now. With this form. Eria...no this was a new begining for the God of Suffering! It shall rule as Aria! With the new motivation. Aria clamped down on Godzilla's neck looking to kill him then and there. The Lizard Kings breathing started to slow. Drawing closer and closer to death. It's body began to feel numb to it. It would not last long if something did not happen.  
The grip on its neck vanished. When he opened his eyes he saw a black and orange beam hitting Aria sending it corrineing into a montain that was barely peeking over the water. Then there was laughing... 


	6. Near the End

Aria was confused. Some sort of beam had hit him right in the head. His confusion went to realization to rage as he searched for the source of the attack. He slid back into the water heading back to where he left the barely living reptile. What he saw inraged him. A grey and black mammal circalling his kill. He lunged at the creature catching it off guard. While the other monster was down Aria bit down on it's forehead.  
Hydria was in a position he did not like but then noticed his head was lined right up with Aria's. He opend his mouth and let out a powerful shriek. The Noise caused a giant sonic boom. Thankfully the H.E.A.T team was nowhre near the himalayas. They were nearing the English Moores. Though they had the distance, they still had issues with the resulting sonic boom. "Ahhhhh!" Shouted Nick who had felt the pain in his ears. "What was that!" Randy questioned his teammates. "It sounded like one of those Dingo things!" Responded Elsie to her friend who had been knocked back by the shockwave. "The think they were hyenas, but the more importent question is what is asuper one of them doing here?" Just then the screens on the ship turned to a picture of a man with white hair and a white beard. "Cameron Winter" The man on the screen smiled. "Nickel how you doing?" Nick felt his blood boil to the point where he thought he was about to explode. "You brought that creature here didn't you!" The man on the screen smiled. "I take it you have met Hydria and to answer I only half brought it over there. It had the destination. I just provided transport." He said with a sly gleam in his eyes. "How did you mutate it further then it was so fast" askeda very Interested Craven. "Theres the fun of it! I'm not the one who gave it its new form," he stopped to pass a smirk to Nick," it was your little Godzilla." The group looked at him wondering if that was possable. "How did Godzilla mutate the mutant hyena" Moneque asked. "That my friends is what you must find out. Enjoy the show!" He cut out switching the video with that of the battle going on between Hydria and Aria. The Shriek his opponent let out was deafening. Aria was sent flying by it. This creature had the nerve to use such an underhanding move. He shot a strong pulse at the annoyence in front of him; Hydia managed to cancel out Aria's pulse with his own beam. It jumped on Aria. Hind legs gripping on to Aria's shoulders. It started to rearrange its mouth, changeing it into Aria's. Clasping down on his enemies neck Hydria was repeating what he saw this new opponent do to Zilla. He was trying hard to get Hydria off him. Tossing and turning trying to shake it off, Aria was getting desperate. Aria then remeberd what Hydria did to get rid of him. Opening his maw Aria let out his powerful pulse sending Hydria flying into the remainder of Everest. Crashing into the mountain. Hydria let out a pain filled wail. Another wail sounding like Hydria was heard. Thhe only problem was...Hydria was unconcionce. 


	7. Who Will Die!

Double. That's what Aria was seeing. It had sent Hydria into the mountain only for a creature similar to it to appear. The white Hydria seemed familiar in a way;Like it had met it somewhere before. He was feeling fear...a feeling he never got. This... this was the creature that had sealed his fate long ago when he tried to start his reign over world. Shousei...she was here again. Not only that but now with the annoyence of the male. He was now outmatched. He then saw something he thought he'd never see between opposite gender creatures.  
Hydria jumped at Shousei. He felt such distain for this white version of him. Only a few yards away she swung her now spiked tail into his head slamming him to the ground. He retreated senceing power above his own. Standing beside the creature he was just fighting he turned his head to Aria. Aria couldn't beleve what he was seeing. The one he was just trying to kill was now asking for his help. Seeing the situation he realized he now had a chance. Hydria sprinted to the left while Aria swam to the right. Shousei tried to fire a beam at Aria but Hydria's tail had otherwise. Grabbing her neck and raiseing her body the beam misfired giveing Aria the chance to latch onto her neck with his jaws.  
Shousei was in trouble. She couldn't do this on her own. She then noticed another monster. Barely living but still something to help her, or destroy her. She didn't have time to think she outstrected her tail then impaled the creature with it. She then proceeded to inject power into the reptile. Instead of leaving a wound the hole she had made healed up instantly. Zilla felt power. He was starting to stand up. He looked and saw two creatures doubleing up on a female version of the one holding her in place. He bit down on the tail holding her. Hydria feeling this pain unintentionally let go of Shousei. She took this opportunity and swat her tail at Arias head causing him to walked next to Shousei. Giving her a look that said "Betray me. I'll kill you". Nodding her head in understanding she prepared for the iminent battle. Aria and Hydria saw this. Hydria knew they were out matched by the duo and tried to flee the battle. Aria saw this and snapped at Hydria trying to make him stop. This only sped Hydria up. Angry with the others retreat he shot a beam under hydria tripping the hyena monster. Shousei attacted Aria, pounceing him and started to bite his neck. Zilla upon seeing this decided to chomp down on Hydria's tail makeing it squiek in surprise and pain. Hydia started to morph its mouth into a large saw like weapon and twisted its head bashing its mouth into Zilla's head. After five and six bashings from Hydria's tail Zilla released his grip then bashed Hydria's head with his tail. Aria was struggleing to get Shousei off of him. He didn't have much defence and his jaws couldn't reach Shousei while they were in this position. Sousei started to change her tail into a ikespike and started to stab Aria repeatedly, causeing blood to fill the water thag was up to Shousei's knees. Growing tired Aria shot a beam into the water causeing some electricity to bounce around and shock both him and Shousei. Shousei unconciencely released her grip on Aria giving him the moment to shoot another blue beam sending her rocketing into the air. Zilla was starting to claw at Hydia, cutting him in the the scalp and chest. Hydria was fighting back by whipping its tail at him leaveing whip marks all over his body. Then, morphing its jaw into three sharp spikes and ramed the lizard king. Not likeing the pain he was recieveing, Zilla jumped back and cringed at the pain that's been delt to him. Shousei had landed next to the battle takeing place between Zilla and Hydria. Staggering, she managed to get up and send a glare at Aria. Aria slightly fazed, dove under the water. Shousei seeing this ran and dove into the flooding water. Aria started to dive deeper and found a cave system beneth the mountion system. Shousei seeing him go into the hole tightend her glare then started to gather energy into her maw. Thinking this wouldn't cut it, she formed her mouth to grow larger and into a cannon shape. Aria noticed this too late to swim out of the system of caves and swam faster into the abyess. Shousei fired. Zilla and Hydria were evenly matched. Neither one could gain the upper...claw? Then the earrth below them started to shake and crumble. They both fell into the hole caused by the mess. Hydria's body crashed into the rock face causeing his bones to crack while Zilla swam back to the surface. Seeing a land mass not to far he swam to it. Back with H.E.A.T: "Seems your Hydria didn't make the cut, Winters.". Nick stated with a grin at his white haired enemie. "No matter. Your Godzilla barely got out of the fight alive...and I was smart enough to extract enough D.N.A from Hydria to create thousands more! Toodo-loo...Nickel." The sreen went back to the live feed from the battle field. "What ic he sets those creatures loose!" Craven yelled,"Godzilla could never stop them! And what was that creature that fought the other monster!" "Calm dowm Mendel. Worrying will not help us." Nick tried go calm down his hyperventalaiting friend. Back with Shousei: Shousei was dodgeing debre and ruble from the aftermath of her blast. She exhaled deeply when she breched the surface. Seeing a landmass she started to swim to it. She started t crawl onto the land but was too tired to make it all the way up. Zilla saw Shousei try and crawl onto the shore and help her up onto the ground. She nodded to his help and laid her head down. Zilla turned to leave only for a wail to interrupt his leave. Out of the water came a very angry and very burnt and battered Aria. He glare at the two then oppend his maw and gathered energy. He had a gleam in his eye as he was about to release the powerful beam, but that was not to be. As the energy reached the back of his throut, anouth ear-splitting beam hit the back of head cause the energy to blow with head included. As the smoke cleared, Zilla and Shousei saw that aria had been defeated. The looked at each other and they both tilted their head in confusion. When Shousei turned her head to look around she saw Hydria on a large rock mass of what was left of the montain most of the battle took place. He looked to be hurt, but alive. He turned and started to leave, leaveing Shousei to wonder why. Winter Labs "What'd going on!" Cameron Winter was trying to regain control of Hydria but was failing. Giveing a little grunt, he walked to the D.N.A samples only to see ghe black and goopy. "No! No! No, no, no, nooo!" The samples had died before he had the chance to use them. H.E.A.T H.Q: "So..." Randy said barely above a whisper. "Why do you guys think Hydria dude ssved G-man and his opposite." Randy said opposite refering to shousei. The rest thought about it. "Mabey Cameron lost control after the land broke apart and it gain a sence of morality with those broken bones." Stated the red-head of the group. "Or he found respect in Godzilla." Craven stated. "I think the most likely cause would be that the other creature was female or he wanted to rid himself at compitition for food." Moneque stated. "Well which ever you choose...its still out there." He looked out the window at Godzilla who was sniffing the air."Will be ready for it." (Insert Jurassic Park theme song here) Winner: Zilla and Shousei...and Hydria. 


End file.
